


dab [bambam/felix]

by hityouwiththatuwuuwuuu



Category: GOT7, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, M/M, i guess drug references?, i wrote this as a joke, this is weird ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 05:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hityouwiththatuwuuwuuu/pseuds/hityouwiththatuwuuwuuu
Summary: "Felix I can't do this anymore!"Bambam/Felixprobably grammar errorsI was bored and wrote this if you don't like it don't read it





	dab [bambam/felix]

 

dab

"Felix I can't do this anymore!" Bambam stood in their living room, face red, tears streaming down his cheeks. "you promised me you'd stop, Felix you promised!".

Today had been a relatively good day for Bambam. He woke up next to his boyfriend Felix, there was enough maple syrup in the bottle for him to completely drown his pancakes  _and_  he made it to work a whole 20 minutes early. Yeah, everything was great until about half an hour ago.

Bambam was on his way home when he called Felix to ask what the Australian boy wanted for dinner. His call went straight to voicemail.  _'_ _that's_ _odd' B_ ambam thought. He called Felix four more times, receiving no answer.   
Stopping for pizza, Bambam concluded that Felix must have turned his phone off. He set off towards their apartment, arriving at the building within 5 minutes.   
He walked slowly into the elevator, pressing the button for their floor and calmly waiting as the elevator crawled to their floor. As he took each step towards the apartment he shared with Felix, he felt dread filling his chest. He placed his hand on the doorknob and pushed the heavy door open. "Felix, I'm ho-" Bambam stopped mid-sentence. His boyfriend was hunched over their coffee table, one arm crossed over his face, the other outstretched to his left. "B-Bambam, it's-it's not what you think!" Felix cried, staring his devastated boyfriend in the face. Bambam, let his tears fall freely down his face. He slammed the door with such force that it shook on its hinges and angrily threw the pizza box onto the dining table. 

"Felix you told me you would stop!" Bambam shouted. 

"I-I couldn't help it Bambam, I'm sorry!" Felix was crying now too, his arms limp at his sides. Bambam stood defiantly in front of his sobbing boyfriend. They were both crying now, Felix still kneeling on the floor. The silence that flew over the room was deafening. They stayed like this for what felt like years, until Bambam finally broke the silence.   
"Felix, I can't do this anymore," he stood in the middle of their living room, face red, tears streaming down his cheeks, "you promised me that you'd stop, Felix you promised!" The tears were coming quicker now, Bambam's voice wavering as he looked down at his sobbing boyfriend.

"Hyung i-" Felix was standing in front of him now, tears still streaming down his face, falling freely onto the white shirt Felix had no doubt stolen from bambam. Felix raised his hands to Bambam's face, cupping his cheeks and wiping his boyfriend's tears with his thumbs. "Felix you promised us that you would stop dabbing." Bambam's voice shook with sadness as he wrapped his arms around Felix's waist, pulling him close. Felix buried his head into the soft fabric of Bambam's shirt.

"I don't know how to stop hyung." Felix cried. Bambam pulled Felix closer, letting the Australian sob into his chest.

"I'm going to help you, Felix, I promise."  
Felix pulled away from the safety of Bambam's arms, staring his boyfriend in the eye.

"I love you Bambam," he whispered, a blush painting his freckled cheeks. Bambam raised a hand to Felix's face, cupping his cheek as Felix leaned into the palm. Bambam leaned his head closer to Felix, his lips brushing against Felix's.

"I love you too Felix."

 


End file.
